


Experience

by myre



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Roleplay, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27946820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myre/pseuds/myre
Summary: Or five times Ianto Jones had done something before and one time he hadn’t.
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 6
Kudos: 54





	Experience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virtualsilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virtualsilver/gifts).



**1**

Gwen watched suspiciously as Ianto sauntered down the street, left hand in his pocket. He meandered a bit, picking up and putting down a newspaper, then seemingly studying a menu, instead of heading straight for Ellis Howell— _the mark_ , Ianto had called him.

She startled a bit when Jack suddenly appeared at her shoulder.

“Do you think Ianto looks a little… _too comfortable_?” she asked right as Ianto casually bumped into Howell. He ducked his head, clearly apologizing while his left hand grasped the other man’s shoulder. Gwen glanced up at Jack, who had a thoughtful look on his face, but not _thoughtful_ -thoughtful; no, he was thoughtfully _leering_.

Gwen rolled her eyes, trying not quite successfully to hide her smile. _Boys_ , she thought, _honestly._

“Oh _yeah_ …” Jack murmured as Ianto disappeared from view. He stared, for a moment, at the spot where Ianto had last been seen. “Well, Ms. Cooper, should we head back to the rendezvous spot?”

He offered his arm to her and she laughed before grasping his elbow, companionably resting her head lightly against his shoulder before they set off.

“Got it,” Ianto announced with a boyish grin right as they arrived. He offered them the small object they had been tracking for the last week. “If I thought I was carrying a yet-to-be-released technology belonging to a rival company, _I_ wouldn’t just keep it in my pocket, but guess we’re lucky Howell isn’t me.”

“Oh, _Mr. Jones_ , I’m very glad that Mr. Howell is not you,” Jack moved forward to take the item before leaning in to give Ianto a kiss. Gwen met Ianto’s eyes over Jack's shoulder and they both grinned. Then, as he was wont to do, Jack sprung away and jauntily started off in the direction of the Hub, “Let’s go, kids!”

Ianto fell into step with Gwen and she nudged him with her shoulder. “ _So_ , Ianto, want to explain why you looked like you’d done that before.”

A smirk briefly flitted across his face before he slid on a mask of innocence, eyes wide. “I have absolutely no idea what you’re implying, Constable Cooper.”

**2**

Jack’s breath caught when he saw Ianto. He had to very consciously remind himself to breathe. _Gorgeous_.

He watched as Ianto advanced with a sultry smile, long dark tresses falling into bright blue eyes. He took one last long sip of his whiskey before setting the tumbler aside on the bar top. He waited until Ianto was perched on dangerously high heels between his knees before leaning back on his elbows to survey his lover. He traced his eyes over slim hips shifting minutely under thin silk crepe (his fingers itched to touch, to dig his fingers in and hook his thumb against hipbones), up the elegant drapes of fabric disguising a flat chest (he wanted to follow the graceful creases with his lips and mouth at a nipple under black silk), to collarbones starkly casting a sharp shadow (inviting bites and kisses, skin worried between teeth until perfect bruises bloomed), up along a pretty neck (asking to be licked and laved), over lips painted blood red (so perfectly, invitingly kissable) before meeting eyes rimmed in dark kohl (looking impossibly wide).

Ianto chuckled, the sound pitched up but still low and sultry. Jack suppressed a shiver as one hand settled over his right knee, the thumb stroking along the inseam of his trousers, and the other took his left wrist, long fingers forming a gentle cage.

“If I didn’t know better, Ms. Jones, I’d say you’d done this before.”

A smirk and the hand on Jack’s knee crept higher. “I have.”

Jack blinked, momentarily surprised, though his legs still spread further on instinct. “Oh really?”

A pause. “For Lisa.”

 _Oh_. Jack studied Ianto’s face and nearly began to apologize (he would never be sorry for killing the cyberwoman, but he would always be sorry that Ianto had to lose her so traumatically, twice), but Ianto continued with a soft smile, “Emma planned the whole thing for her party.”

“Well I bet you were the prettiest one there,” Jack said, voice soft despite the flirtatiousness of his words.

“No, that was definitely Kieran,” Ianto snorted, gaze going a little faraway before snapping back to the present. “Emma choreographed a whole routine for us.”

“I’m sorry to have missed that,” Jack replied and the suggestiveness was back in full force. He’d usually propose a reprise, but even he knew that it would be gauche to ask one’s lover to repeat a performance _literally_ choreographed for a former, beloved partner.

But he needn’t ask. Ianto leaned in with a playful smile, lips brushing against Jack’s ear, “Well I guess I’ll just have to give you a private encore.”

**3**

Jack came back to life with a shuddering gasp. He flailed upwards, only to be caught in familiar arms. He clutched at Ianto’s shoulder, turning his face into the smooth wool of his suit jacket. He breathed in deeply, letting the bergamot and sage of Ianto’s aftershave, and the younger man’s own unique scent underneath, soothe him.

“Everything taken care of?”

Jack felt more than heard Ianto hum a confirmation. Jack nodded slightly, nose finding the underside of a lapel. They did this often enough and talked about it just enough that Jack didn’t need to ask for any more details. He knew that Ianto didn’t like letting him come back alone, but he also knew that the other man wouldn’t jeopardize the safety of Cardiff just to satisfy his own desire to stay with Jack until he revived.

Eventually Jack slumped backwards into Ianto’s lap. He stared up at him, drinking in the sight of Ianto’s carefully masked worry and relief. He caught one of Ianto’s hands and brought it to his chest, pressing it against his heartbeat.

“So, come here often?” It was a poor attempt at lightening the mood, but it would have to do.

Ianto forced out a laugh; it sounded tight and a little wet. He shook his head and pressed a kiss to Jack’s lips.

_‘Too often.’_

**4**

“Storage should be this way.”

Jack turned to follow Ianto curiously with his gaze as the other man made his way down the sleek bright hallway. He made a questioning noise, saying without saying, ‘ _Continue?’_

“Yeah,” came Ianto’s distracted response; he was tracing something on the wall. Jack edged closer but didn’t see anything. It was just a wall.

Then, suddenly, it wasn’t. There was a soft hiss, revealing a little panel which Ianto immediately began fiddling with.

“ _Okay_ ,” Jack murmured, stretching out the second syllable. “Want to explain how you knew that was here?”

He wasn’t _suspicious_ , precisely, just curious. If he were concerned, his hand would be resting on his Webley, but it wasn’t. He trusted Ianto ( _enough_ ).

The other man’s gaze flickered up for a second, taking in Jack’s carefully neutral expression, before quickly casting down to where his hands rested, relaxed, against his sides. There was a barely visible loosening of the tension in his shoulders, but Jack caught it because he _knew_ Ianto.

“London got one of these once.” Ianto shrugged, the motion small as he continued to tap deliberately at the panel. “Yvo- Director Hartman had it taken it apart.”

The little slip made Jack raise his eyebrows, but he let it slide for now. There would be time for questions later when they didn’t have a ship he didn’t recognize sitting completely exposed in the Welsh countryside.

“Last time, there was a bunch of useful tech tucked away in the hidden storage compartment.” Ianto gestured at the panel. “Should be able to get at it without taking down the walls.”

Jack nodded. He liked useful tech and he liked knowing things about his staff, he liked knowing _Ianto;_ he especially liked it when his people, Ianto included, were truthful. However, he could recognize that him not knowing that Ianto had been on one of these ships before wasn’t _lying_ even if his gut had twisted for a second.

“Okay. I’m going to check out the cockpit, see if I can figure out how to move this thing or at least cloak it. We’re lucky that the only witnesses to have seen this baby so far have been sheep.”

Ianto looked up and flashed him a quick smile that Jack couldn’t help but return, eyes softening. He reached out to quickly squeeze the shoulder nearest him before heading off, back in the direction they came, intending to go down the other hall.

He was interrupted by a soft cough. “Actually, cockpit’s this way.”

Jack huffed out a laugh before heading back towards Ianto. As he passed by, he deliberately pressed himself against Ianto’s back, “You knowing so much about this alien spaceship is pretty hot.”

“Lucky for me, you have a knowledge kink,” Ianto quipped. “And lucky for you that I know everything.”

Jack laughed fully this time as he ambled down the hall. He was very lucky indeed.

**5**

Jack bit back a groan and tried to keep his hips flat against the bed.

Fluttering fingertips traced unsure paths up and down the sides of his thighs. He clutched at the sheets under his fingers before gasping and bucking, unable to stop himself in surprise.

He raised himself up onto his forearms and glanced down his body at the dark head bobbing between his legs. He reached out to tangle a hand in already mussed hair before drifting down along a pretty cheekbone and over a hollowed cheek. He traced pretty stretched lips, red and slick. “I thought you said you’d never done this before.”

Ian— _no_ , _the boy_ , pulled off with an obscene popping noise. Jack had to stifle a laugh at the barely concealed look of consternation on his lover’s face; he was clearly trying, and failing, to summon a blush to go with the abashed look that had taken over his expression. Blue eyes stared up at him through long dark lashes and the fingers on his thighs never stopped moving, a good approximation of nervousness.

“I haven’t. Is it good?” Jack did groan this time, the roughness of that voice (and the thought of how it got that way) sending a delightful shiver down his spine. Jack gently massaged the boy’s throat with his thumb and watched, entranced, as it arched under his touch, bringing tendons into sharp relief.

“Yeah,” he finally managed to choke out. They stared at each other, both simmering with barely checked desire. Then, suddenly, it was all back to business and Jack fell back, breathing heavily.

“ _Ouch!_ ” he exclaimed when suddenly there was too much teeth.

“Sorry, sorry,” was mumbled into the crease where his thigh met body, “First time, you know.”

Jack sent a mock glare down at the head that was now pressed firmly against the inside of his thigh. The boy’s shoulders were shaking minutely, clearly _someone_ thought it was funny.

Later—after whimpers of “ _Will it fit?_ ” and comforting murmurs of “ _You’re doing so well._ ”—when they were laying together in a sated heap of tangled limbs, Jack pressed a kiss to the top of Ianto’s head. “I would say it was good, but I think you were a little _too good_.”

“What are you trying to imply?” Ianto huffed out against Jack’s neck, mock offended.

“And your dialogue could use some work.”

Ianto untangled their limbs and rolled on top of him completely, straddling his hips. “Are you saying I make a bad virgin?”

He punctuated his question with a glare, but soon they were both laughing. He flopped back over, tucking himself into Jack’s side. Jack could feel Ianto’s smirk against his neck. “I’ll not have you sullying my good name, you know.”

“Oh, I think I’ve done a lot more than sully your good name,” Jack said.

“Yeah, taken my virtue, you have.”

Jack could only laugh, already drifting off, Ianto’s warmth persuasive and comforting. He managed to mumble, “Don’t worry, I’ll defend your remaining virtues, Ianto.”

**+1**

“Could you hurry it up?”

“Well if you’re so impatient why don’t you try?”

“Well _one_ of us isn’t going to be developing any new skin cells, so forgive me for not wanting to lose the ones I have left.”

“Then shut up and let me work in peace.”

The silence only lasted for a few moments.

“I would’ve thought that you’d be good at this.”

“Why would you think that?”

“Well Jack’s a kinky bastard.”

“What makes you think Jack’s not the one getting tied up?”

“Oh, I know you’re a kinky bastard too. Just because you delete the CCTV recording doesn’t mean I don’t know that you’re getting up to something in _my_ medbay. I’m just saying that no _normal person_ wears a tie everyday if they don’t have to.”

An errant elbow went into a side, meriting a grunt.

“Well, usually I wouldn’t be struggling to get out, would I? Jack makes it well worth my while to stay put.”

“ _Eugh_. Fuck you. I didn’t need that image in my head.”

“Shouldn’t have brought it up then.”

He was very smug for someone who had been tied up by a hostile alien.

“Just get your filthy hands out of those ropes.”

The door slammed open.

“Oh, I don’t know about that, Owen. I think I quite like the two of you tied up like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to virtualsilver for the prompt! You too can get me to write you a short fic based on a prompt from [this list*](https://searching-for-arcadia.tumblr.com/post/636811357126344704/send-me-a-number-and-characterspairs-and-ill) if you'd like (or you can steal the prompt list for your own purposes). [Follow me](https://searching-for-arcadia.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr for Torchwood edits, random thoughts/fic ideas, and (once my exams are over) fanart!
> 
> *Prompt 2 + Jack/Ianto is already in the works.


End file.
